From Hell
by Buttercup89
Summary: After the Jack the Ripper murders have happened Inspector Abberline is joined by a young hot headed girl who he unexpectedly falls in love with


Chapter 1.... As the streets of the Whitchaple district began to speed up with the hussel and the bussel of a typical London day young and egar Marianne woke up to a dark musty day in London she had been transferred from New York to Whitechaple to assist in the investigation of the Jack the Ripper, the man who had been found and caught after his last killing of a young french woman two weeks ago. Marianne had been asked to come and help put this phsyco killer to justice, and the only help she had been given was the crazy antics of Inspector Abberline the person Marianne had read about in the New York Times the very same Inspector who had apparently found out whom "Jack the Ripper" really was...to Marianne this man seem almost insane but after meeting him one afternoon she found that he was only a poor man who had been misjusdged but to her suprise he was not at all misjusdged, after her first day of working with him she felt very put out he treated her like a typical first-class woman who had no idea what to do in an murder investigation, Marianne was furious and she turned to the man whom had asked her to help Abberline...."This man is profoundly discriminating aganst my sex he is clearly stating that he does not want my help on this case when I have been specially called up here"the other Inspector looked at her very stupdly..."I am saying that he is a profound beast that needs a lesson in manners" she turned back around to Abberline he has a very ugly scowl upon his face assuming he must have heard her she smiles at him..."I'm sorry Inspector but it all so true"...he looked at he and asked coyly..."I am sure it was..But if your going to stand here and winge about me then i suggest you are not fit to help me and if you can't you better pack your things and return to New York where you belong".... Marianne stood there not saying a word she turned around and retured to her work ...but she could clearly see that this was not only going to be about the Ripper case it was going to be a battle of wits....  
  
As she headed home she felt a tear fall down her cheek for she understood somewhat complety why she was here, and how she came to be here. As she headed down the cobblestone streets she noticed something in the distance it sounded like a struggle...thinking quickly to herself that it couldn't be another attack for Jack was locked heavaly under guard and key, she headed closer to where the noise came from and as she neared she saw what was going on... A man all in black had a young girl by the arm and he was threatening her Marianne's heart felt like it was in her throat for she wasnt sure what to do, she walked closer to the attacker and spoke.."Let her go" the man let go of the girls arm and turned on Marianne and took her by the wrist and placed her up against the wall helpless..."I'd be minding your own business woman for if you do anything to get in the way or Sir William begin kept in prision I will hunt you and your insepctor friend down" his voice was deep and rough she could smell the content of liqour on his breath he let her arm go and she feel to the ground in time to see the young girl scamper off . Mairanne sat there on the cold street thinking about what had happened, suddenly a person was looking down on her she saw their shoes they were black..."Go away leave me be" the stranger extended his hand..."I will go away only when the time is right for me so...but in the meantime will you come with me and we will clean you up and you can tell me what happened'' Marianne looked up at the stranger and saw that it was none other than Abberline who has a look in his eyes of discontent and worry for her....suddenly for the first time Marianne felt warm and safe.  
  
As Abberline and Marianne walked in silence to her small home, as they neared her home she turned to Abberline and asked..."what made you come after me'? He looked at her.."i don't know why but it got me thinking about what you said when I don't know what I am about in my drunken state...."Marianne smiled a little smile and pushed open the door she headed into her room and left Abberline in the little place that she called her home.... As she was changing and trying not to think about what had happened all she could think about was Abberline she shook the thought out of her head but as she stood in the doorway watching him she felt sorry for him and kinda attracted to him...he tunred and looked at her..."y...you look beautiful"...she smiled and he walked closer to her...they were at eyelevel with each other and then Abberline broke the moment saying."I'm sorry Marianne but I must go I have work to do"..."ok" she replied he opened the door and looked back to her "you do look very beautiful"  
  
Abberline walked swiftly through the streets, his mind lost in thoughts. Did he just say what he thought he said? Did he just say that he thought that Marianne looked beautiful? He shook his head violently "No, i can't have thoughts like those...especially about her," he thought. He leaned against one of the stone walls and thought. Was she really that beautiful? No she will never be as beautiful as....as Mary Kelly or his deceased wife. But then he thought about her long dark brown hair with soft ringlets at the ends, her soft pearly skin, her deep green eyes..."No!" he said out loud and a few people turned their heads. Abberline scowled at them, "What are you all looking at? Get back to your work!" he said and everyone started to whisper while going back to their business. He started to walk again...this time breaking into almost a run. He turned corners and ran down small passages until he came to his office. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it. "I will never fall in love with Marianne," he said closing his eyes.....his thought drifting to Mary Kelly and baby Alice. He wished they were alright, how much he wanted to see Mary again. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips and hold her tight.....But then his thoughts ran to his wife...how he missed her too...her smile, her voice, her touch. He wished that she had never fallen pregnant, that way they would still be together........he felt so lost.  
  
Meanwhile, Marianne was sitting in her little room not understanding the sistuation she has herself and her feelings inside she knew that it was wrong for her to have feelings for Abberline but she couldn't help herself there was this mystery surrounding him she knew all about his affair with Mary Kelly and promising her to help with baby Alice...and when Marianne first saw eyes on him she had sworn to not fall for him but she couldnt help all the mixed emotions inside her. As the day drew to a close she was frightened about going into help him with the case, but what has to be done was going to be done....Marianne walked into the office and saw Abberline sitting at the window thinking about something....she broke the silence.."Hello...I'm here is there anything I can do to help"?..Abberline looked up from his work and smiled at her....his smile sent her heart into flight.."No not yet but I was just looking over these corenor reports and it shows that the last murder was two days ago before you got here and it shows that it is a different kind of killing to Jack"...she looked at the piece of paper in his hand leaning inwards over him her hair fell in front of his face she could hear his heart beating faster in the instant....she smiles at him only getting a small smile back but it was enough to say what you needed to hear...how he felt about her.  
  
Marianne couldnt restrain herself any longer. The feeling of lust surged throught her body as she looked deeply into his eyes, as he did to hers. Marianne moved in closer, closing her eyes hoping to feel the warth of the mans lips......but there was none. Her eyes flicked open quickly and looked at Abberline who looked away from her and stood up. "I am sorry Marianne...i can't" he said walking over to the window. Pain hit Marianne hard in the heart. She had never felt so humilated in her life let alone hurt. She looked at the Abberline in utter disgust. He didnt dare turn to look at her. "So...this is how it is?" she said her voice slightly raised, "Aren't i good enough? Not as good as your whore Mary Kelly?" she said now very angry. Abberline spun around, his eyes lit with fire."You don't know her! If you knew her you wouldn't be calling her that! You are nothing compared to her! You dont know what she has gone through!" he said half think about what he was saying. Tears rolled down Mariannes face, and at that point Abberline knew that he has said the wrong thing and he tried to correct what he had said, "Marianne, im sorry, i shouldn't have put it that way...let me try and-" but Mairanne had opened the door and was already walking out. "Just because i grew up in a respectable area and had a good education Abberline, that doesn't mean i have had an easy life! You would be the last person to know what i went through from the age of 10!" she said her eyes red and puffy. Abberline grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room again. "Well why don't you tell me?" he said pushing her against the wall so she couldn't get free of his grip. "Because it is none of your business!" she said struggling. "I am sorry Marianne, i am not ready for this.....Mary Kelly and Alice are still out there waiting for me, depending on me, i can not have a relationship....i am sorry." He was hurting inside just as much as Marianne was. All he wanted to do was kiss the girl....but he couldn't...he couldn't do it to Mary Kelly. Marianne finally broke out of his grip and opened up the door walked out slamming it behind her tears still streaming down her beautiful face. Abberline threw his fist at the door in anger....."What the fuck have i done?!"  
  
As Abberline watched Marianne leave his office the rain started to stream down, he thought about following her but thought better after all his heart did belong to Mary Kelly yet all he wanted was Marianne, all he could think about was Marianne. He headed over to his desk and sat down he looked out the window and watched the rain fall to the ground he became tense for all he had on his mind was Marianne, he stood up and kicked over the stool he was sitting on, and then he heard a knock on the door he yelled.."COME IN" the door opened slightly and Sargent Godly walked into the room...he looked around.."Having trouble re-decorating?"..."or is it that woman your working with...oh ok that was a bad idea we can send her back home if that is what you want" Godly awaited Abberline's response...but before Abberline could say a word he guessed.,...."Don't tell me Fredrick old pal you're not falling for her she is way out of your leauge she's from uptown and your from well here you have nothing to compete with her mate, just let it go"..Abberline pulled a glass out of his top draw and filled it with his usual drink laced with laudnum to ease him down..."That's just it I love Mary Kelly and Alice but I can go to them but now that Marianne as suddenly walked into my life i don't know what is what anymore for she is so beautiful her hair, her eyes, her lips you don't understand Godley she is perfect but I just don't know what to do my head tells me to stay away....Godley listened intently to what he was saying..."all i can say to you is...what does you heart say Abberline.....what does your heart tell you to do....you can't wait for Mary for ever...  
  
Abberline looked at Godly for a few moments...he was right. Abberline grabbed his coat and hat, the rain was becoming heavier but he didnt care. He pushed past Godly ignoring what was going to come out of the fat bastards mouth next....he was so damn right! Abberline threw his caot around him and popped his hat on his head and ran out the door and into the bucketing rain. He turned down the street Marianne had walked down, with tears streaming down her face. He had to find her. He broke into a run, turning corners whenever he thought was right. His head was overfilling with emotions. He wasn't to sure what he was doing. He couldnt understand how he felt for Mary Kelly and Alice, while falling in love with and uptown girl. It didn't make sense. But all he knew was if he saw Marianne just once more the answere would just come to him. He ran fatser and faster, his heart beating harder and harder. Then he heard it, a frightening shriek of a young woman. He stopped dead fast in his tracks...."Marianne!" he whispered to himself. He wasn't to far from her...he just hoped that he wasn't to late. He ran as fast as he could down the cobble streets and turning the last corner he came face to face with Marianne and an older man. He was holding a knife to her throat and undoing the lace on her red dress. "No noise now my child, if you move it will only hurt more," he said now unbuttoning his pants." Abberline noticed that the man was not from Whitechaple, he was too well dressed and the way he spoke was high classed for the Whitechaple district. He was one of those....one of Marianne's people. Marianne was cry uncontrolably and trying to break free of the mans grip, but we was overpowering her tremedously. Abberline ran to where they were and punched the guy once across the face and then shoved him onto the wall, pulling out his own gun and putting it up to the mans head ready to pull the triger. The rain was getting heavier by each minute, and Abberline was getting angrier each minute."Touch this woman ever again, and i promise next time i will pull this fucking trigger and you will be in your grave quicker than you can say HELL!" and with that Abberline punched him again and the man fell to the ground unconsious. Abberline rushed to Mariannes side, who was now crouching on the ground holding herself tight crying. Abberline knelt down beside her and brought her in close to his body. She was shaking but automaticlly held onto Abberline's body. They were soaked to the bone but still they didn't get out of the rain. Finally they pulled apart and Abberline had this feeling of guilt rise throught his body,"I am so sorry Marianne, i am so sorry," he repeated. He looked at the beautilful woman whose hair was now sticking to her face. Her eyes though looked amazing...but now he was't to sure if they were green. They looked more like a silver green. He was in a trance-like state. He stood up help Mairanne. They became at eye level and looked into each other's eyes. "i have been to hell and back, you will never know what i have had to deal with Abberline," she whispered. She turned to walk but Abberline grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and brought his lips up to hers. He kissed her with such passion he never thought possible, and she didn't recline. They stood there for what felt like minutes kissing before Abberline pulled away and looked her in the eyes, "Tell me, tell me everything."  
  
Abberline couldn't believe what Marianne had just told him. She sat on his leather couch in the living room of his house, huddled in a blanket and tears streaming down her face. Abberline couldn't register the fact that a great gentleman could rape his ten year old daughter and do it continuously until she is a full woman and then follow here everywhere. He felt sick and then he realized that Marianne's father probably knew where she lived. If he knew where she was tonight, there was no doubt he knew where she was living. "You are going to stay in the spare bedroom, you can not go back to your apartment. Either I will get someone to collect some of your clothes or I will. It is too dangerous for you to go, your father could be there." Marianne just nodded. Abberline wished the he knew what she was thinking. I couldn't quite pick what was going through Mairanne's mind. She look upset but also relieved. Abberline was alright with the idea of Marianne staying in his house, but he just hope people didn't find out that something was actually going on between them. That thought just hit Abberline...There was something going on between them. He looked at Marianne and said "What made you not pull back from me kissing you in the alley?" Marianne looked up at him and stared at him, "I...I don't know, I just felt so safe in your arms and whenever I am with you I..I have these strong feelings towards you," she looked nervous saying those words, but Abberline smiled, he glad that she did for he felt the same way. "I will go and fix a warm bath for you, I will leave some clothes out for you as well. While you in the bath I will prepare some food for us," and he smiled and walked out of view into the back of the house to fix up the bath. As he finished pouring the water he realized that there were no clothes in the house that would suitable except...He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom and gently opened up his deceased wife's wardrobe. Dresses upon dresses filled the wardrobe cupboard. He picked out a beautiful white dress and sighed. He missed his wife dearly, but he had to let go of the past and go on with the future. He lay down the dress and its attachments. He then pulled out a nightdress and a dressing gown on for that later evening. He also pulled out some shoes that look Marianne's size and gently placed them on the bed. He looked at the collection on his bed one last time just to see if he had forgotten anything and when he was satisfied he walked out. As he did Marianne was already walking down the corridor. "The bathroom is there," he said pointing to his right, "and my bedroom in there with the clothes I pulled out for you," he said pointing to his left, "And your bedroom in just a few meters down," he smiled at her and walked away down to the kitchen to make a quick and easy dinner. When the table was set and the food on the table Abberline heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. He turned and came face to face with Marianne. Abberline couldn't find the words to explain how beautiful she looked. The white dress fitted perfectly around her body, perhaps even better that it did to his wife. Her dark brown hair fell down her back and front. And on her chest was something Abberline hadn't seen before. A gold love heart locket on a chain hung from her neck. Abberline just stared stupidly before Mairanne smiled and said "Should we eat before it gets too cold?" and Abberline woke up out of his daze and pulled the seat out for Marianne as she sat down. When they were both settled they started to eat, and Abberline smiled to himself thinking that he was now one of the luckiest men in all of England.  
  
As they finished thier dinner...Marianne thought to herself that she shouldnt be getting involved with Abberline for it would only bring more trouble to herself,her work, and him but she couldnt help her feelings as she watched him from across the table she wonder what he was thinking an feeling, she felt very insecure at the fact that she was wearing his wifes clothes but she also loved him but was afriad to tell him....Abberline looked up.."Is there something wrong Marianne?" she smiled "no..no there is nothing wrong I am just tired and a little shaken up"...he looked into her eyes they shone like the golden locket around her neck..Marianne...looked to Abberline "what are we going to do about the case we need to do something for if not we lose an Sir William goes free"....Abberline walked over to her taking her hands in his making her stand up and look him in the eyes..he brought his fingers to her lips moting her to be quiet..."let's not worry about him just yet"...He brought her close an kissed her..she felt the passion between them as they pulled apart she noticed a picture of his dead wife and noticed that she was wearing the same dress and her hair was long an dark.."Marianne turned away from Abberline..he looked to her confused and asked what was wrong...Marianne turned around an a single tear ran down her cheek.."I hope your not keeping me around an saying that you care for so I can be a recreation of your wife Abberline" she walked off into the room and sat on the bed an cried ...Abberline was left alone to ponder his thoughts 


End file.
